These Empty Eyes
by www-dot-com
Summary: What happens when you are all alone and empty, when you have no one and you can't feel anything, but you can remember the pain. She sees them everywere, the ones who died, the ones sheloved and the ones that never loved her back. Review if you want more!


Hermione sunk down the wall and landed on the floor in a disheveled puddle. Her hair was spread around her in long chocolate waves, her olive skin unblemished, her dark violet eyes were captivating and she had "model body" they were the things every woman wanted. Every woman except her, they mattered nothing to her because nothing mattered anymore. Behind the beautiful shell there was nothing, the violet eyes that had once been bright with feeling were empty. How could she care if there was nothing left to care for? Everything she ever wanted was gone, because that was her fate.

It was _her_ destiny to lose everything for what mattered to others. It was _hers,_ everybody thought…… No, everybody knew that it would be Harry who would save them and who would be their hero and as far as they were concerned it was. It took them long enough long enough to figure it out. To figure out that _she_ was and would remain the only one who could ever defeat The Dark Lord, it was funny really how much she had done, how much she had lost. It had begun even before everyone else knew. There were things she could never tell anyone. Things had happened to her that she hadn't asked for,

_ever._

Harry felt so alone and torn apart because he had lost his parents, had never known them. He had no idea what it was like to be in pain, to be alone every sense of the word. Everything was taken from her so she could defeat him and now that she had, they thought it was all him, they knew her by his little brainy friend that had gained some actual looks over the summer before seventh year. But, the thing that got her the most was that she _couldn't care less _whop they thought had saved them. The only thing that could tear her apart at all anymore was what was happening now. Harry and Ron the two people that she had learned to care for over everything that happened to her had turned their backs on her, they had taken the credit. They didn't even thank her, they didn't ask how she was, and they took it and ran.

And now that they were back at Hogwarts for their seventh year they were royalty and she was no longer part of the Golden Trio they no longer acknowledged her presence. She didn't know why or how all she knew was that they would be on a train tomorrow and she would be wearing the head badge just like she had always dreamed, but it would be so different she had no friends and no family, she was empty.

Hermione stood up from the cold marble floor of her flat's bathroom. She let out a shallow laugh and shook her head. She couldn't cry anymore. She had cried for so many things that there was nothing left. She had known all along that she was a pureblood and she didn't stop Malfoy, she had know all along that Harry and Ron just used her and she never stopped them because it felt so good to be worth something, anything. Hell she had saved the wizarding world and she was still worth nothing to everyone.

Hermione leaned on the white counter and ran her hand along the edge of the marble, it was elegant. She looked like some kind or Egyptian goddess in her long white gown, it disgusted her. She put her hand to the glass and muttered, all of the sudden the mirror spider webbed into a million pieces and crashed top the floor. Hermione caught one and held a shard in her hand. She slowly waved her hand and the glass formed back to its original state except for the shard missing. She put the shard between her thumb and fore finger and slowly sliced it across her wrist.

She watched as the crimson dripped in the same spider webs down her wrist and dropped onto her gown staining it with meaningless tears. Hermione watched as people were tortured and killed while Harry and Ron and the Order sat safe in a house and told her they had no choice, _she_ had no choice. She knew one person other than the Order that knew Harry wasn't the one that killed Voldemort. But he didn't know it was her she looked different, she had changed since the last time he'd seen her although, when she got on that train she knew that he would discover the truth. At the moment she couldn't care less what he knew or didn't.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Hermione... you were meant for something greater than anything we could begin to imagine." Albus had called her there to ask her something. She was leaning against a wall and she was about to jump, over the edge._

_"And did I pay for that when I lost my twin brother, or maybe it was when my family didn't forgive me for his death or how I've never forgiven myself or maybe it was when my parents were murdered right in front of me or when my little sister was killed by the car accident along with my aunt and uncle and I was untouched. Was it when my grandparents died on a plane on their way to the funeral and when my best friend as a child was tortured by Lucious Malfoy and his posse of Death Eaters. Listen to me now if you never do again…it was me, I am cursed every one I care about dies in one painful way or another." Hermione was crying now, she was furious. She just defeated the Dark Lord and he was questioning this._

"_Now, Hermione… there is no need…" Albus began and then she interrupted him with a harsh wisper._

"_Explain to me, why then Harry and Ron don't care anymore. It's because they never cared in the first place, isn't it. It's because they were only my friends because you needed a way to get close to the girl who could defeat him and then you could rip the last little bit of hope out from under her, just so she won't tell everyone that Harry Potter "the boy who just won't die" isn't really all that. Because you couldn't tell them that his little friend single handedly had enough power to defeat all of his Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself and was a witch who had a sadder story than Scar face…" Hermione was still whispering and she leaned close across the heavy oak desk._

"_Congradulations you succeeded… if at all possible you did the only thing that could possible hurt me more… and it worked, I am empty." Hermione turned and left his office utterly alone and with only 24 hours till she was on the train to Hogwarts again. _

_END FLASHBACK:_

She couldn't believe what had happened earlier that night, truthfully though she didn't care. After everything no matter what she did it wouldn't change anything and it wouldn't bring them back.

She would get on the train tomorrow and she would finish her last year at Hogwarts if it killed her. An hey, if it did at least she'd be dead.


End file.
